Sherlock Meets Fish
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Ever wondered about what would happen if Sherlock got distracted, by fish? Well here's your chance to find out with some light humor! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This if my first Sherlock fic and it came from an idea a friend of mine and I had a while back while visiting a garden center, so it may not make that much reason or sense. Its just a bit of light hearted comedy.**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Watson realised that they had no food left in the house. Deciding, eventually that he would go to the local Beijing dinner and order some food, he was surprised to find that Sherlock said that he would go with him. When they arrived, Watson picked up a menu and looked at it.<p>

"What do you want, Sherlock?" he asked, turning to look for his flat mate. But Sherlock was not where he had last been.

Instead, the detective was sitting beside the pool with fish, which had the children confused; adults never went to the fish. As he sat by the pool, he picked up the pieces of fish food and fed the fish, an interested expression on his face. Then, he placed his finger in the water and watched as the fish tried to eat his finger, thinking that it was food. A small smile came over the detective's face at this simple pleasure and John was bemused.

"Er, Sherlock, what do you want?" he asked one more time, trying to get his flat mate to reply. However, Sherlock seemed to be completely focused on the fish.

Decidedly, Watson made a choice for Sherlock and paid for the food. Walking over to Sherlock, he noted that the other man had not moved since he had arrived.

"Sherlock, it's time to go." John said.

"But the fish!" Sherlock said, his voice sounding devastated at the idea of leaving the fish.

"No, really, Sherlock, we have to go. We can come back tomorrow and look at the fish, but I'm getting hungry." John said, starting to get a little irritated at Sherlock's lack of action.

"But the fish!" His companion replied desperately.

John sighed and thought for a few minutes. "Sherlock, look, Moriaty's destroying the town." He lied, hoping this would snap the great detective away from his fascination with the existence of fish.

"BUT THE FISH!" Came the protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is fairly short, but I couldn't really get much into it. I'll try and make the next one longer. I wasn't really planning on making more, but as luck has it my friend and I managed to get more ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Sherlock was running, it was in the middle of the summer and they were chasing a notorious thief. John followed him closely behind. The sun's rays beat down on them and Sherlock felt sweat trickling down his face.

"Sherlock!" Watson called, and Sherlock looked ahead as the criminal made his getaway.

"What, John?" Sherlock asked, annoyed.

"You can't keep going like this!" John protested.

"I've gone for longer, can you pass me the ice?" asked the detective.

"It's all melted, Sherlock." John replied, clearly getting annoyed with the detective. "Look, if you don't take your coat off at all you going to overheat and collapse."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sherlock asked.

"Leave you coat behind at the house and choose something more appropriate for running around in?" John said.

"What, leave my coat behind?" asked Sherlock, horrified at this notion.

"Yes, or you'll end up in hospital and London wouldn't be as safe!" John said, exasperated.

"I chose hospital." Sherlock said. John simply stared at the detective as if he were mad.

"I'd be lost without my coat. What would the criminals think?" Sherlock said, seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, becuase I too,<strong>

**Would be lost without my reviewers! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but the next section is up, and the fish are back again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

John was starting to feel really annoyed at Sherlock. Ever since their trip to the dinner the detective had been fascinated with fish and wanting to go back every single day. It had been hard enough to drag him away from those fish. When talking had failed he tried to push Sherlock away, but the detective had refused to budge. It was only when the assistants and a group of adults joined in that they ever managed to get Sherlock away from the fish. And now he was brooding.

Looking over to Sherlock, Watson watched as the detective appeared to be updating his blog.

"Any news on Moriaty?" asked John, trying to get Sherlock to talk.

Sherlock didn't respond, but looked pointedly away, moving towards the window.

"Is this about those stupid fish?" John asked, giving a sigh.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Sherlock said abruptly, before heading out the door. John sighed and went out to get some lunch.

Coming back to the house late in the evening, John saw Sherlock playing his violin. Deciding to go have a shower as night continued, John reached the bathroom and saw that a bath was run. But it wasn't something that he had hoped for. Instead, a fish was swimming about, looking quite pleased with itself. And it looked exactly like a fish from the Bejing Dinner. Walking back into the living room, John looked at Sherlock.

"Anything happened today that I ought to know about?" John asked.

"Mycroft visited." Sherlock replied.

"I mean about the fish. In the bath." John replied.

"Oh that. I brought him. He's called Mycroft. Unfortunately, my dear brother was pleased with the name I suddenly chose for the fish when he visited." Sherlock replied.

"And how am I meant to have a shower?" Asked John, giving a sigh.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Sherlock replied with a frown.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"I think Mycroft the Fish might be lonely. I was planning in increasing the size of the bath so we could get him a friend."

"No, we're taking the fish back." John said, his voice strict.

"No!" Sherlock replied, his voice making it appear that he was beyond shocked.

"Sherlock, we cannot keep a fish in the bath!" John exclaimed. "I'll get you a goldfish. They can live in a bowl."

"But it isn't the right kind of fish!" Protested Sherlock.

"We're taking it back, that's final!" It was at that point that Sherlock turned away from looking out the window and faced John with such an utter look of devastation that the former army doctor gave a sigh.

"Okay, you can keep the fish-" This brought a great smile from the detective. "But not in the bath." John finished. At this, Sherlock frowned, but he moved over to his computer and started typing. Who knew what plans Sherlock would come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, the series is the property of the BBC.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review/comment.**


	4. Chapter 4  Sherlock is ill

**So here we are, another instalment of Sherlock Meets Fish. **

**There is going to be a little subplot going on in the next chapter or two, so I'll try and update as often as possible. **

**Thank you BeccaDuncan and DarthJackie for your reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sherlock lay in his bed, staring at the celling. The detective had been working on a plan to build an aquarium in the living room, something big enough so he could get Mycroft the fish some friends. He was planning to carry out the operation of creating an aquarium as soon as John went to visit Harry. Strangely enough, Mycroft the human was being supportive of Sherlock's idea to look after fish and had even promised to buy all the material and hire the men needed for the aquarium. Sherlock did not know what John would say when the whole operation had been completed.

But for the moment, there were more pressing matters. The great detective, aider to Scotland Yard, brother to the man in charge of the government and secret service, felt sick. And this was not good; it was boring, and even worse than the breathing kind of boring. There was a runny nose, which caused discomfort, and a sore throat, which added to the dreadfulness of the situation. But worst of all, he was cold and his joints ached. In the night, Sherlock had moved to put his coat on as the symptoms started to take control, but now, even a coat and heavy duvet did not protect him. Besides, how was he meant to get out and solve crimes if his joints hurt?

It was at this moment that John decided to knock on the door. It was past eight and Sherlock was still not up, which was not common. Usually John would wake up to find Sherlock on his computer. But the detective was late and John was concerned. At the sound of the knock, Sherlock turned away from the door to face the window and didn't speak.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" Asked John. After a minute with no response, the army doctor sighed and knocked again.

"Sherlock? If you don't reply I'm going to open the door." He said, his voice firm.

Summing up his options, Sherlock looked towards the door. "John, can you bring me my computer?" Sherlock asked, his voice sounded blocked up, and Sherlock wondered if he'd be better by breakfast.

"Are you okay?" John asked, his voice becoming fainter as he moved to get the computer. "You sound sick." Now John was at the computer and his footsteps moved towards the door. Slowly, he pushed it open and light flooded the dark room. Sherlock sat up.

"My computer." He said, as John looked at him. Handing Sherlock the computer, John frowned.

"You're not planning on going out, are you?" He asked. Mostly worried about the possibility of Sherlock getting worse, but also worried that more fish might arrive. Mycroft the fish still hadn't left the bath.

"What if I'm needed?" Sherlock asked, looking through his website, and then sneezing several times.

"No, you're ill. You are not going out." John said. "I'll make you breakfast and tell Mrs Hudson to cook you up some soup."

"I don't want soup. I'll be bored." Sherlock replied.

"Look, everyone gets ill. You are no exception." John sighed, walking out to prepare some breakfast. Mrs Hudson was very sympathetic, and she immediately went out to buy some flowers and a get well card for Sherlock. So by the time John got to bring the food for Sherlock, the detective had flowers, a card, bacon, eggs and sausage.

"What's this?" Asked Sherlock, looking at flowers in what might be described as shock.

"They're from Mrs Hudson, she went out and brought them for you." John replied.

"Why?" Asked Sherlock, frowning.

"Because you are sick."

"Why would it help me?" Asked Sherlock, and John sighed, placing down the food.

"I've got work today, and I won't be back until later tonight, Mrs Hudson will bring up some soup for lunch. If you need anything, just call." John replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sherlock, it belongs to the BBC<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review/comment.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sherlock is ill part 2

**And here we are, another instalment of Sherlock's adventures with fish and his run in with illness. **

**Thank you Whisper, Chrionsgirl and Darthjackie for your revies. And you can rest assured, the fish will be safe. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It was midday and Sherlock and barely eaten his breakfast, and Mrs Hudson had insisted on making soup. What was worse, any time he tried to get downstairs to go out and solve something of interest, or at least find something of interest, she stopped him and brought him back upstairs. At the sound of a text, Sherlock looked at his phone.

**Sorry you're ill. Mother wants me to take care of you.**

**MH**

Sherlock sighed.

**No thank you.**

**SH.**

However, Mycroft did not pay attention to Sherlock's text and within the hour, Mycroft had entered Sherlock's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"You're ill. I have to take care of you." Mycroft said.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Sherlock protested.

"How is your fish?" Mycroft asked.

"He's fine." Sherlock replied. "But lonely."

"Is he still in the bath?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock nodded. "Do you want me to get the aquarium for him?" Mycroft asked.

"No. I can do that." Sherlock replied.

"And how long do you think you can keep that fish in the bath?" Mycroft asked.

"Why do you want to help the fish?" Sherlock asked.

"It's one of the few times you've taken an interest in things that do not concern your line of work." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock just glared at his brother, and turned to look the other way.

"I'll get you some more fish as well." Mycroft replied. Sherlock still did not speak. "Sherlock, if you remain inside until you are better and eat your breakfast and soup, then I will also get you another creature for your aquarium." Mycroft said.

"A shark?" Asked Sherlock with a smile.

"You don't want one of those." Mycroft replied, knowing that Sherlock was just doing this to be awkward. " Mycroft replied. Sherlock huffed and curled up into a ball facing the other way. Mycroft sighed. However, after a few seconds, Sherlock turned to look at his brother.

"How soon can they build an aquarium?" He asked. "Can they get one done before this evening?"

"Yes, they can." Mycroft replied.

"So you have been keeping an eye on my work." Sherlock replied, knowing that it could only been done so quickly if Mycroft had his plans and everything already made.

"It is one of your few interests that don't cause harm." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock chose not to mention that John wouldn't like to have the living room redesigned into an aquarium.

"I have had to make a few adjustments to make sure that the idea didn't interfere with John and Mrs Hudson's routines." Mycroft replied. Sherlock gave Mycroft a glare, then turned over.

"So will you take me up on my offer?" Asked Mycroft. Sherlock didn't reply, he just looked ahead. After a few minutes, Mycroft sat down. He knew that Sherlock could take a while in such situations. In fact, it took Sherlock an hour and a half to make up his mind, which was faster than Mycroft had expected.

"Fine, I will eat and remain inside if you still are willing to keep up your end of the bargain." Sherlock replied.

"Very well." Mycroft said. Reluctantly, Sherlock picked up his cutlery and began to continue his breakfast. Mycroft got on the phone and was arranging everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC<strong>

**Please review/comment.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sherlock is ill part 3

**And here we are, another Chapter up for reading!**

**Thank you Cooper101, Feyfangirl, DrowPrincess and DarthJackie for your reviews.**

**If you have any ideas of what should happen in this story, I would be glad to hear them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

All in all, things were going very well. Mycroft had been good on his word and already, the aquarium was nearly finished. And although Sherlock would not admit it, Mycroft's changes had improved the design. Mycroft had made it so there was enough room for a place to eat and for John and whichever girl he had next to hang out. Now, Sherlock was thinking what else to ask Mycroft to put in the tank, who knew that being sick could get you so many advantages.

A smile spread across Sherlock's face as he remembered when Mrs Hudson had come through to see what was happening. He had heard the whole story from Mycroft. After finding out that Sherlock had a pet fish, she marched into the bath and stared at Mycroft the fish for over a minute before walking out and shaking her head. As far as Sherlock could make out, people actually wanted him to keep the fish.

It was then that his phone gave a sigh, and Sherlock picked it up to see what Irene had sent him.

**Sorry you're ill, I'm going over.**

Sherlock frowned. Why did everyone think that because he was ill it gave them the right to come around? Just then he noticed some other texts. Lestrade and Donovan were going to check up on him tonight. And even more surprisingly, Moriaty had sent him a message.

**Get well soon.**

**JM**

Putting the phone away, Sherlock really didn't understand the need for people to tell him to get better. And why would Moriaty ask him to get well soon? It could be to make sure that he had something interesting to do soon. That meant that there might be a taxing case on the horizon. That was one of the most promising things he had received today.

At this moment, Irene decided to make her appearance and Sherlock wondered how she and Moriaty had found out that he was sick. However, the illness seemed to be slowing down his thought process.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Everyone seems to be asking that." Sherlock replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Irene replied.

"I'm fine. My brother is around, though. And he doesn't know that you are alive." Sherlock replied.

"Let's keep it that way, then." Irene smiled, giving Sherlock a book. "Didn't think you'd want flowers or a card." She smiled.

"An Agatha Christie book." Sherlock said, looking up at the title. Could be an interesting read, but he would solve it before the narrator, he was sure.

"Get better soon." Irene said before disappearing out the window. At this moment Mycroft came in, and Sherlock hid the book before his brother could see it.

"They have completed the aquarium, and are now adding water. It shouldn't be long until we can put your fish in. I've already sent a couple of men to buy as many fish as they can from the diner." Mycroft said.

"They have been told which type of fish, haven't they?" Asked Sherlock, before coughing.

"Yes, they have. Do you want some medicine, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked. It was next to impossible for Sherlock to be ill. The Holmes brothers managed to avoid illnesses with ease. The last time one of them had been ill was when Sherlock fell into the river when he was five. It had been a long time.

"No, I'm fine." Sherlock replied, getting a bit frustrated with everyone asking how he was and whether he needed this or that. "Do I need a sign saying that I'm fine?" He asked.

John was worried about Sherlock, he had never seen his flat mate get sick, it was almost unreal, seeing Sherlock with a fever. This morning he had rung Lestrade to tell him not to call on Sherlock, that the detective had a cold and wasn't up for anything. And John had a funny suspicion that Mycroft already knew about Sherlock's sickness. Still, it was hard concentrating on work while he knew that Sherlock was ill.

Lestrade was sitting in his office. Thankfully, there weren't any serious crimes while Sherlock was off sick. It was all things that the Yard could easily figure out. Not as easily as Sherlock, but still. It was strange to think of Sherlock as sick. This was the first time that he had done anything human and many people in the Yard were planning on getting him a present. They were even considering ringing up John to see what as the best sort of present they could get Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock is the property of the BBC<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review/comment**


	7. Chapter 7 Sherlock is ill part 4

**And here we are, another update.**

**I'm quite proud of this one, I managed to write it on my brithday after having an exam and having one tomorrow. I was worried that I wouldn't get the chance. **

**So here we are, the final part of the substory of Sherlock's sickness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After falling asleep, Sherlock awoke to see Mycroft coming into his room.

"Are the fish here yet?" Sherlock asked sleepily, fighting off the effects of the illness that was slwly seeping away.

"Yes, and you have… friends over." Mycroft replied.

"Who is it again?" Sherlock asked.

"John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson and Molly. They have also brought you a present, to say get better." Mycroft replied.

"Do they have to be here?" Asked Sherlock.

"John does live here." Mycroft reminded his brother.

"But the rest of them…" Sherlock's voice trailed off.

"Sherlock Holmes, you only have to be up for a few minutes, then you can go back to bed." Mycroft replied.

"Promise?" Asked Sherlock.

"Yes." Mycroft replied.

"And no eating?" Sherlock asked.

"I won't force your hand, you only have to worry about what the good doctor will say." Mycroft replied.

After considering this, Sherlock stood up, wrapped up in his duvet and walked into the living room. There was a large section in the middle for the furniture and a walkway to the fire and the window. Some things had to be moved, but somehow, Mycroft's people had managed to fit everything in. Sherlock easily spotted Mycroft fish swimming around and he automatically began to name the other fish, using names of the people assembled there.

"Get better Sherlock!" Was the general words that went around the room as Sherlock inspected the fish.

"It's nice to know that you're actually human." Sargent Donovan said, and Sherlock was almost surprised by her lack of the word 'freak'. But he knew that you were meant to be nice to people when they were sick.

"more of the boys back at the yard wanted to come, but I said we didn't want to disturb you. They made this card." Lestrade said, holding up a large card, with many names crammed onto it. This surprised Sherlock, most of them hated him. But he didn't show it.

"Have you already given the fish names?" John asked, noticing that Sherlock's gaze had barely left the fish.

"Yes, that one's Lestrade," Sherlock replied, pointing to a fish swimming lazily around. "That one's Anderson." He now indicated towards a fish that was stuck with the concept of reflection and believed it had an enemy. "There you are John." He replied, pointing to a fish that kept swimming around, checking up on the other fish. "That's Molly." He indicated to one of the fish peacefully remaining still. "Mrs Hudson." This fish was constantly nudging stones. "And Donovan." He finally gestured towards a fish that was following Lestrade fish.

"Well, we all got you a present, Sherlock. We knew that there wouldn't be enough fish, so we got you a phantom koi and took the liberty to name it for you. It's called Sherlock." Anderson said, taking out a bag with a black fish in it. The fish had a silver skeletal pattern on it and Anderson opened the bag and placed it in the aquarium. It was a lot smaller than the other fish, to Sherlock's annoyance, but the other fish didn't bother it. Mycroft fish inspected Sherlock fish, then swam away to continue whatever mission was on its fishy brain.

Thankfully, everyone soon left, including Mycroft, with the promise that he would check up on Sherlock tomorrow morning. John sat, looking at the aquarium.

"Well, I never thought that you would get one of these. I would have expected to be angry, but it does add a certain… theme to the room." John said. There was no reply from Sherlock, who sat in his duvet, curled up on the sofa. Silence reigned over the house for an hour while John read his newspaper.

"John, where can I get another illness?" Sherlock asked, suddenly.

"What? I thought you hated being ill. Lack of being able to do anything and such." John exclaimed.

"You're a doctor, couldn't you bring home a flu or something?" Asked Sherlock.

"Sherlock. Why?" John asked.

"Well, everyone gives me presents and I'm sure if I'm ill enough I'll get something interesting, like a serial killer. Or a shark."

"Or a shar…" John shook his head. "I give up."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review/comment. **

**I'd be lost without my reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, and here s Chapter Eight.**

**Feel free to suggest any ideas that you want to see in here.**

**Thank you GwenCooper456, Feyfangirl, Cooper101 and DrowPrincess for you reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"BORED!" Sherlock exclaimed as john came in.

"Sherlock, you can't expect there to be a crime every day." John replied.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that's not the way criminals work."

"But I have nothing to do!" Sherlock replied.

"Why don't you go watch your fish?" Asked John with a sigh.

"Bored." Sherlock said. John was just glad that Sherlock hadn't gotten his hands onto any guns. That would not have been a wise move considering that they now had an aquarium. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Going to answer it, John found only a plastic bag with a present wrapped up in it. There was a note on the top and he picked it up, reading.

_John, give this to Sherlock. He'll know why. Don't be alarmed._

_-Mycroft._

Don't be alarmed… that didn't give John much hope. Picking up the present, he took it into the room and handed it to Sherlock.

"This was outside. It's from Mycroft." John said.

"Must he?" Sherlock asked.

"Must he what?" John asked, confused.

"He always gets me a present. I just had one from being sick. I don't need another one."

"Does Mycroft get you many presents?"

"He gets me two every year. This time, it's my birthday, not Christmas." Sherlock replied with a huff.

"It's your birthday?" John asked with surprise.

"Yes."

"Weren't you going to tell me?" John asked.

"Was I meant to?"

"Generally, yes."

"I don't know when anyone has their birthdays. Why should they know about mine?" Sherlock asked.

"Aren't you going to open it?" John asked.

"It's probably a puzzle." Sherlock replied.

"Why don't you check?" John suggested. Sighing, Sherlock opened the large present to find a plain box. Opening it, he looked in.

"Oh, for once it looks like he's found something fun. I'll need some scissors, John." Sherlock said with excitement, reaching into the box and bringing out a bomb that was counting down. They had three minutes left.

"What?" John said in shock. He was pretty sure that Sherlock's brother was the government, not someone trying to destroy the county. However he did as Sherlock said, bringing anything the detective needed. It took Sherlock two and a half minutes, and John could tell that the bomb had been modified to tax his roommate's mind. As the countdown stopped, John let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would Mycroft send you a bomb?" John asked.

"Don't worry, it isn't dangerous." Sherlock replied.

"Couldn't you have told me that earlier?" Exclaimed John.

"I didn't need to." Sherlock replied.

"So what was it counting down to?"

"If I didn't diffuse it, the 'bomb' would sing happy birthday very loudly and automatically sends texts to any one my dear brother considers my friends telling them that it is my birthday. It provides an interesting challenge, with enough of an incentive to try it and a disincentive if I lose." Sherlock replied.

"Don't you get anything for winning?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock replied. John picked up the bomb and looked at it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain that I've just found… a jigsaw puzzle piece in here?" John said.

"Hmm…" Sherlock replied, picking it up and examining it.

"Ah, this was one of the missing pieces from the jigsaw puzzle I had when I was three." He replied, getting up and searching through a few boxes until he found the jigsaw puzzle, which was a 5000 piece puzzle of a Jack The Ripper scene and placing it in.

"You had that when you were three?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sherlock asked, confused to why John thought it was weird.

"You did start young." John said, letting out a slow breath. "Just make sure that Moriaty doesn't give you any presents. I don't think I could handle that."

"Do you think he might? Then I could get a serial killer or something even more taxing for my mental prowess." Sherlock said cheerfully.

"Sometimes, I almost entertain the idea that Sargent Donovan was right, you know, Sherlock." John said.

"No, she couldn't figure out any crime." Sherlock replied, starting on the jigsaw.

"And that's when I remember who I'm working with." John replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**The thing that John is referencing is Donovan's idea that someday Sherlock would have put the body there. **

**Please review/comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's another chapter.**

**Thank you Cooper101 and Feyfan girl for your reviews.**

**Sorry if its not that funny, I tried my best but my funny muse is attempting to hide.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

John had a plan. For the past couple of weeks, or months, he had lost track of the time, Sherlock had been annoying him. And now, John had a plan. What would Sherlock do if the roles were reversed? It might seem like a childish action, but hopefully it would save John from a few of Sherlock's own childish behaviours. It had taken a lot of planning to figure out something safe and manageable that John could do, but he finally came up with an idea.

As soon as he woke up, John went straight into the living room and checked to see if Sherlock was there. He wasn't. This was a stroke of luck. Carefully, John quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then hide the evidence, trying to use Sherlock's methods in reverse to fool the detective. Washing the bowl by hand was something he could do to hide the traces, brushing his teeth, checking for any stains, marks or crumbs. The only thing he couldn't hide was the decrease in cereal and milk. No sooner was John finished than he heard Sherlock getting up. Disappearing back into his room, John pretended to sleep, slowing down his breathing and relaxing himself. He also tried to ignore the sounds of whatever was going on outside of his room.

As John predicted, Sherlock did not notice his absence, even though it was now several hours past the usual wake up time. In fact, the doctor began to worry that he might spend all day in bed.

"John, can you pass me my phone." Sherlock's voice sounded, and then there was a pause. "John?" For someone who had remarkable skills of observation, Sherlock could be remarkable unobservant. The sounds of Sherlock moving gave John some panic and he quickly tried to recover the appearance of sleeping as the door opened.

"John, are you okay?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm sleeping." John mumbled after leaving a few seconds. Sherlock remained perfectly still, watching John for nearly a whole minute.

"You usually wake up three and fourteen minutes earlier than this. You haven't eaten yet, you would have usually eaten three hours ago," As hoped for, Sherlock's lack of eating had left the mystery of John's early morning snack a mystery.

"It's the weekend. I don't have work. There's been nothing you need my help with. I'm bored, so I'm sleeping." John replied, trying to sound sleepy.

"You are not tired, otherwise it would have taken longer to reply as you would have already fallen back to sleep. You've never been like this before under the same situations, so some other factor has changed the conditions. What is it?" Asked Sherlock.

"I want to sleep." John replied.

"Why?" Was Sherlock's reply, after analysing the words and not finding a reason behind them.

"Because I do." John said. "Besides, you usually don't notice my absence, why now?" John asked.

"You are not following your usual routine. That is easier to notice." Sherlock replied.

"Just let me get some sleep." John mumbled.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast? Maybe a cup of coffee or tea?" Sherlock asked, frowning.

"No, I'm not hungry. Or thirsty." John replied.

"But you haven't had breakfast." Sherlock said, confusion in his voice. "And it isn't April's Fools day. Are you okay John?" Now John could hear concern in his friend's voice and he nearly gave up on the whole pretence. But then he was reminded of all the times Sherlock had worried them, the worry of Mrs Hudson, of Lestrade, the almost worry of Mycroft, but the obvious concern with Irene's deaths. Sherlock deserved a little more understanding of what he inflicted on them.

"I'm fine!" John protested, and Sherlock moved forwards, then thought better of it and turned away. It was now getting close to lunch time, and John quickly ate a brought sandwich he had smuggled into his room a few nights ago. Downing a quick glass of water, John quietly read for a few hours, before wrapping himself in his blanket and wandering into the living room.

"Stop it." Sherlock said, after giving a quick glance over John.

"Stop what?" John asked.

"This." Sherlock replied, gesturing to John.

"Stop being me." Sherlock replied. "You've been copying my habits and I don't know whether it's for amusement or to insult me. But you have been cheating. You had cereal this morning, and I presume you had lunch a couple of hours ago." Sherlock said. John just stared at him. How had Sherlock known that.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Please review/comment, I welcome any ideas that people would like to see in this story. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 John learns to say 'No'

**Hello all again!**

**Sorry it has tken so long to get the next chapter up, Writer's Block can be really annoying.**

**Anyway, I have two more chapters planned at the moment and hopefully more ideas will appear soon.**

**I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

John frowned as a black car slide up the road and silently came to a stop besides him. What did Mycroft want now? For some reason, the Elder Holmes brother always had something important to tell John, as he couldn't look after Sherlock due to some childhood rivalry. No matter what John said, he always ended up carted off to some placed where Mycroft would then inform the former army doctor of some new problem facing Sherlock.

Giving a sigh, john was about to enter the car when he remembered what his psychiatrist had told him. Apparently one of John's problems was that he couldn't say 'no'. He hadn't said 'no' to writing a blog, nor did he ever say 'no' to Sherlock's ideas, no matter how weird or hidden they were. And when it came to getting into a particular stranger's car, Mycroft, he never said no either. This was a problem, it appeared.

"You know what, no. I'm not going to get dragged off to some factory just so you can tell me something that you should be telling to Sherlock." John said, turning away from the car and walking back to 221B Baker Street at a brisk pace before he changed his mind, or Mycroft found some other way to get him into the car. Getting back to the flat, John went upstairs and opened the door, Sherlock briefly looked up at him.

"You've learnt how to say no." He commented.

"Come on! How can you even… Just forget it." John said, leaving the living room and disappearing into his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short, hopefully the next few chapters will be a lot longer.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Please review/Comment.**

**Ideas are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sherlock's Birthday Part 1

**Here is the next chapter! **

**This will be another section that is in parts, and all about Sherlock's Birthday Party!**

**Thank you to Cooper101 and lillybean queen of the i ocean**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, it is the property of the BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Why did mother insist on this? Sherlock thought as he sat in the big house that his parents owned. John sat next to him, the blogger apparently feeling rather out of sorts in the massive building.

"Sherlock, if your parents can afford a house this big-" John started.

"And my brother." Sherlock added

"And your brother, why do you live in a flat and need a flat mate?" John asked.

"Mother and Father prefer it if we pay our own way through life." Sherlock said. "And I do not need any support from my family. It's bad enough when the drag me to Christmas dinners."

"Right, and now they've dragged you into having a birthday party." John said.

"Yes, a most… unappealing prospect. There will probably be food. And Mycroft, mother seems to be under the illusion that it must involve family."

"Sherlock, I trust you are not giving John a bad view of Mummy." Mycroft said, entering the room, umbrella in hand.

"Of course not, Mycroft." Sherlock said, rising.

"You will enjoy yourself today. You do remember how much you upset Mummy last time we had a birthday party." Mycroft commented.

"I didn't upset her, you ate all the cake!" Sherlock protested.

"I had a slice, Sherlock." Mycroft commented. "While you ate nothing and then decided to experiment with the cheese."

"Cheese involves bacteria. I was simply creating a new… breed of cheese and seeing how it affected everyone. It was you breaking your diet that upset mother."

"Boys, can we stop arguing?" John asked, moving to stand between the two, arms out to stop them if they wanted to escalate into violence, although that never seemed to happen.

"Are they not behaving?" Came a female voice, and John turned to see a woman who had to be Mrs Holmes.

"It was nothing, Mummy, I was just seeing how Mycroft's diet is going. He's not very good at keeping it." Sherlock commented, referring to his mother as Mummy now.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, mummy. You are looking radiant as ever. This is John, Sherlock's doctor and Flatmate." Mycroft said, introducing John.

"Ah, yes. I enjoy your blog. It allows me to see what Sherlock is getting up to, although I must admit that I do worry so much about him. Caught up with all that violence, it's a good thing he has you as a doctor."

"It's nothing, Mrs Holmes." John replied.

"Sherlock, I'm so glad you've got yourself a good friend. Are you sure there is no one else you wish to invite?" Mrs Holmes asked.

"Can I uninvited Mycroft, or even better, myself?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock." His mother said, a hint of strictness coming into her voice, and John was surprised to see Sherlock leaving the topic.

"What do you have planned for today, mummy?" Mycroft asked, moving the subject away from an awkward silence.

"Well, we're going to have a three course meal, and then a rest where we can give our presents to Sherlock. And after that, Sherlock can pick a game for everyone to play." Mrs Holmes said.

"I won't eat anything. And the presents will be pointless. I already know what John's going to give me, Mycroft gave me his customary… present on my birthday and I have a good idea what you and father will give me." Sherlock muttered.

"Please, for once, try and enjoy yourself." Mycroft commented, giving Sherlock a cold stare.

Sherlock looked over to his brother and John thought he saw something pass over the detective's gaze and the blogger became worried. What did Sherlock have planned?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please revview/comment!**


End file.
